Una Tarde en el Instituto
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Universo Alterno:¿Qué pasaría si Michiru Kaioh descubriera que Haruka Tenoh, no es hombre...?¡Descubranlo en este fic!...¡Lemon! Haruka&Michiru Dedicado a Viento n.n!


**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**Una tarde en el Instituto**

**Les mando este universo alterno...¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

"Uff..."Soltó un suspiro mientras se mojaba el rostro y sus rubios cabellos" 

"Buenos días, Tenoh"

Haruka, que estaba apoyada en el lavabo, levantó su rostro para posar su azul mirada en otra de un color y profundidad parecida...La mirada de Michiru Kaioh.

"Kaioh, buenos días también..."Respondió con voz grave y seductora"...Pero...¿Qué haces en el baño...de hombres?

Michiru, si borrar esa sonrisa socarrona, se adelantó hasta quedar mas cerca y le dijo"¿Qué haces TU aquí?"

Haruka, aunque sorprendida, no lo demostró y siguió de brazos cruzados"¿Yo?...A mi me corresponde este baño, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta"

Michiru, pronunció mas su sonrisa y se fue acercando mas, hasta posicionarse detrás de la fornida Haruka...Por mas que esta aparentara su masculinidad, la peliverde ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que solo eran apariencias...Igual eso no le importaba, pues había algo que quería...

La violinista se alzó de puntas de pie y con voz seductora le habló muy cerca del oído, casi rozando la mejilla de la rubia con la punta de su nariz"No entiendo..."Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual sopló un poco para que unos cuantos de los rubios cabellos ondearan con gracia"...Como es que todas las chicas están detrás de ti..."Paró nuevamente y para su goce, vio como Haruka se estremecía"...Y tu, encima, te ocupas de conquistarlas una por una..."Bajo un poco y dirigió sus labios al esbelto y largo cuello de la rubia, rozándolo con gracias mientras Haruka se quedaba sin aliento..."...Pero lo que menos entiendo es tu insistencia a pasarme desapercibida"

Haruka no podía hablar, era demasiado agobiante todo el ambiente que se estaba creando en aquel baño de hombres, que ambas sabían, no les correspondía.

Michiru prosiguió luego de unos segundos, al no encontrar respuesta de parte de la rubia"Sé tu secreto"Le dijo...Sus manos antes en sus costados comenzaron a recorrer la ancha y fornida espalda de Ruka"Y no me importa..."

Tenoh no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Michiru, que seguía sin recibir respuesta, colocó, ahora, sus manos en la estrecha cintura que tenía enfrente. Mientras una de sus manos seguía acariciando esa zona, la otra bajo hasta el comienzo del pantalón y con lentitud-provocando la desesperación en la rubia-fue bajando el cierre de dicha prenda.

**Xx..Kase mo Umi mo Kitto..xX**

Haruka al fin comprendió todo. Michiru, Kaioh, la única chica del instituto a la cual no había intentado seducir-Sin razón aparente...¿O sí?...-Se había dado cuenta de ¡Que su masculinidad no existía!

Aún así, luego de comprenderlo todo, no detuvo la acción de la peliverde...

**Xx..Kase mo Umi mo Kitto..xX**

Luego de terminar su tarea, comenzó a deslizar su mano dentro del pantalón de la rubia, encontrándose con una humedecida prenda interior...

"Ah..."Gimió Haruka al sentir los largos y delicados dedos de su compañero dentro de su pantalón, estimulando esa parte tan intima que nadie-hasta el momento-había recorrido.

Michiru se estremeció al escuchar esa exclamación por parte de la ruda y varonil Tenoh, pero aún así prosiguió al sentir como la respiración de la rubia comenzaba a agitarse. Sus dedos recorrían los labios vaginales, apretándolos ligeramente por sobre la prenda interior.

Esta situación desesperaba a Haruka que con agilidad se dio vuelta-con la mano de Michiru todavía acariciando su sexo-y tomó el rostro de la peliverde propinándole un fogoso beso en los labios, del cual también se hicieron participes sus lenguas que jugueteaban con deseo.

Haruka, ahora mas despierta, llevó una de sus manos al sedoso cabello de Michiru, mientras la otra la dirigía a la vagina de esta comenzando a estimularla lenta y tortuosamente.

Luego de unos cuantos gemidos mas, la rubia alzó a Michiru y las llevó hasta uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres para encerrarse en el. Sin dejar de besarla, Haruka bajo la tapa y sentó a Michiru allí. De pronto sin previo aviso, soltó el beso llevándose una muda queja por parte de la peliverde que la miraba interrogante.

Haruka, sin prestar mucha atención, se arrodilló frente a ella, levantó su falda y quito con lentitud-acariciando de paso las piernas de Michiru-la, ahora molesta, prenda interior.  
Comenzó a besar sus rodillas mientras la peliverde la tomaba con desesperación de sus rubios cabellos al sentir tanto placer.

Los besos húmedos de Haruka comenzaron a subir, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por donde su lengua pasaba. Llegó hasta los muslos y deteniéndose unos segundos levantó las piernas de Michiru para colocarlas en sus hombros, una a cada lado de su cabeza.  
Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la comisura entre el muslo y la vagina. Michiru podía sentir la agitada y fuerte respiración de Haruka ahí sobre su húmedo sexo.

La lengua de la rubia comenzó a trabajar, acariciando con delicadeza cada uno de los labios vaginales de Kaioh, sin introducirse todavía entre ellas.

"¡Ah...! Ruka-San..."Michiru gimió, mientras apretaba con mas insistencia los cabellos de su rubia amante, relamiéndose los labios al no tener los de la corredora para besar.

Ahora si, Haruka introdujo de golpe su lengua en la vagina de Michiru, comenzando a succionar el clítoris de la peliverde, masajeando con sus extensas manos las caderas y muslos antes besados.

Michiru se sentía morir con tantas sensaciones que la estaban carcomiendo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba irregularmente y sus piernas comenzaban a presionar con insistencia la cabeza de su compañera, al sentir como ese primer orgasmo se le venía encima. Con una última convulsión, que la dejó con la espalda arqueada, Michiru llegó al clímax, mientras Ruka seguía succionando, mas lentamente, el clítoris de la peliverde, todavía dándole placer...

"¡Ahhh...Ru--ka...!"Había gritado antes de desplomarse sin fuerza, dejando de presionar la cabeza de Haruka..."

**Xx..Kase mo Umi mo Kitto..xX**

Tras descansar unos minutos, Michiru acarició el rostro de Tenoh, que se sorprendió al estar tan compenetrada en la tarea de brindarle placer...

"Es tu turno Ruka...es tu turno..."Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios y la ayudaba a levantarse"

Sus roles cambiaron y ahora Michiru era la que se encontraba arrodillada delante de Haruka. Mientras bajaba el pantalón y la prenda interior, se entretenía besando las largas y bien torneadas piernas de la deportista.

Al terminar, posó sus labios en el clítoris de Haruka y, con una delicadeza que solo ella posee, comenzó a succionarlo, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de Tenoh.

La peliverde abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de Haruka, cosa que la excitó más: Sus labios entreabiertos, lanzando pequeños y gloriosos gemidos, sus fosas nasales abriendose agitados para darle paso al aire que le faltaba...Sus mejilas levementes sonrojadas, con algunas perlas de sudor surcando su frente...Era perfecta...

Kaioh, dejo viajar una de sus manos hasta la vagina de Haruka y con lentitud introdujo uno de sus dedos dejándolo reposar unos instantes, para luego comenzar a moverlo con lentitud...

"Ahh..."Haruka gimió fuertemente al sentir con placer como esa delicada extremidad se movía dentro de ella, siendo presionada por sus propias paredes vaginales...Era un movimiento regular y rítmico, del que parecía, nunca podría cansarse.

El movimiento comenzó a incrementarse sumándosele un segundo dedo que acompañado de un grito de júbilo se introdujo también.

Haruka se sentía en el cielo...Michiru, allí succionando su clítoris mientras con agilidad movía esos dos dedos dentro de ella...¡Creía que iba a estallar!

**Xx..Kase mo Umi mo Kitto..xX**

Kaioh lo sintió al ver como Haruka comenzaba a tensar sus músculos...Aumentó la velocidad y el orgasmo se dejo venir...

Haruka dejo de respirar y sus músculos se tensaron una vez mas para luego caer rendida, mientras Michiru seguía allí abajo lamiendo con intensidad el néctar de la rubia.

Con dificultad, Tenoh logró sentar a Kaioh entre sus piernas, dándole un tierno beso en la frente, mientras unas palabras se escapan de su boca...Por fin había entendido por qué esquivaba a Michi...Era porque..."Ai Shiteru Michi-san..."

"Ai Shiteru Ruka-chan..."Ella también la amaba por eso la encaró esa tarde en el instituto. Iba a decírselo, pero Haruka como buena ganadora que era le llevó la ventaja ganándole, en declarar sus sentimientos...

_**Así siguió el curso de la tarde...Una tarde de otoño...La hojas doradas siguieron cayendo de los árboles, mientras por fin esas personas por fin habían encontrado lo que les faltaba para ser uno de vuelta... El viento el Mar Juntos...**_

**_.oxX"Fin"Xxo._**

**Owari!...¡No olviden dejar su review!**


End file.
